Redacción de redención
by Fantassia
Summary: Soy el caballero de cáncer. Y no tengo una exacta idea de por que estoy haciendo esto. No se por que estoy obedeciendo los consejos del hombre antiguo: El ‘maestro’ Shion. Será... Que de pronto se dio cuenta que no nos conocía absolutamente nada.


**00 - Redacción de redención - 00**

Soy el caballero de cáncer. Y no tengo una exacta idea de por que estoy haciendo esto. No se por que estoy obedeciendo los consejos del hombre antiguo: El 'maestro' Shion. Volvió, junto a todos nosotros, de aquel letárgico sueño y, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no nos conocía absolutamente nada.

Hacer un resumen de nuestra vida… Para mí: en condena.

Fue como un salto al vacío. Sin paraísos, sin flores ni bosques, sin siquiera disfrutar el viento de mañana.

Un ultraje, un robo o un maldito secuestro. Eso ha sido mi 'bendita' vida, un engaño ante los ojos de los demás. _Mascara mortal, _el caballero más 'malo' de toda la orden dorada¡la peste, la muerte! Pero ¡No piensan lo que hay detrás de esa muerte! El espejo me refleja un hombre normal… Hasta cierto punto. Mientras ellos se empeñan en hacer a ese hombre lo peor de la existencia humana ¡Basura, basura solo eso¡Nunca preguntan por que hago lo que hago! Solamente el empeño de degradarme, voltearme el rostro y encaminarse a un sitio lejano a mi estancia.

En veces me pregunto que fuera de mí si no estuviera aquí. ¿Aun existen ellos? Esos grandes seres humanos que me dieron la vida… Y al mismo tiempo que no me cuidaron lo suficiente para mantenerme a su lado. Y desde ese momento de descuido me han mantenido en reclusorio: Cuidando a una Diosa que aprendí a adorar, pero que nunca se metió en mi alma por si sola, si no a empujones. ¡Perdonadme Mi diosa, y vos también: mi patriarca que leerá estas líneas por más resistencia que yo oponga! Os estoy abriendo las puertas de mi corazón… De mi negro corazón.

Solo era un niño, tenía 7 años. La edad perfecta para que la curiosidad despierte y los ojos deseen ver mas allá de la tierra mojada y los insectos en los árboles, la edad adecuada para iniciar la escuela y comenzar a prepararse para una vida normal –una vida humana-. Pero quien me trajo aquí, no tenía la misma idea, en sí, no existía el mismo concepto de vida. Me "engatusó" ofreciéndome toda clase de fantasías en un perfecto idioma italiano, sonriéndome tan gentilmente, que inmediatamente dudé que en sus palabras o en su persona pudiera haber un peligro. Me decía y repetía una y otra vez, que la vida que el me podía ofrecer, era algo lleno de magia **"**_Tus ojos estilaran respeto y de tus manos emanará el poder necesario para acabar con cientos de adversarios que amenacen lo que adoraras con respeto, con solo irradiar tu grandioso cosmos_**" "**_Serás uno de los doce hombres mas fuertes y venerables del mundo, si no es que el mas poderoso y bondadoso_**"** Y en un niño, en un pequeño, esas palabras son acogidas como el oro en manos de un mendigo.

Mientras dudaba si ir con él o no, mi mente fantaseaba creando toda clase de parajes: Hombres con aura dorada haciendo explotar hectáreas de bosques con solo tronar los dedos, hombres con toda clase de armas a su disposición y rebosantes de buenos y caros lujos, en todo caso, en ese momento de infancia: Un niño empalado de juguetes, dulces y buena comida.

Mi madre estaba en el interior de una casa. Habíamos caminado a uno de los tantos pueblos cercanos para que ella entregara los elegantes vestidos que acababa de confeccionar. Vivíamos en la maravillosa isla de Creta, por que habíamos emigrado de Italia apenas yo acabara de nacer, tuve así entendido. Y en ese entonces 'La Garganta De Samaria' en la Creta del Oeste, nos acogía como un buen hogar. No estoy seguro, pero creo que habíamos ido a hacer la entrega a 'Rethimnon', en donde encontré mi estafador destino. No se realmente a quien perteneció la culpa ¿A un niño engañado de 7 años o a su madre descuidada en el interior de la casa, mientras su hijo jugaba en el exterior? A pesar de todo, no me apetece juzgarla, creo yo, que bastante tuvo en el momento para sufrir y hacerse la misma pregunta, solo que en matizada culpa total hacia ella misma ¡Oh Madre, estés donde estés, te pido que después de tantos años no te culpes aun por lo sucedido!

Esa misma tarde entonces, fue que así de la mano al hombre que me hablaba de cosas tentadoras y eché a andar con él, alejándonos discretamente de la casa en la que mi madre vendía esos delicados vestidos, obra de su ingenio y diseño. En el momento que caminaba, no dejaba de apreciar y ver con ojos encantados, la capa que se mecía tras la espalda de mi maestro, esa fina y gruesa tela que protege en invierno, tan elegante y exuberante, sin mencionar aun las finas ropas que vestía. Absolutamente no compartía mi modo rebelde y descuidado de vestir, no, el era una persona elegante. Su indumentaria consistía en una túnica azul bajo, elegantemente ataviada de adornos de oro a los costados y a la bastilla de esta, en la cintura llevaba un cinto de cuero negro, con la hebilla de oro y figuras que entre otras cosas, representaban el signo de cáncer, muy bonita según la recuerdo, llevaba un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo, una figura que representa a la orden dorada y finalmente unas botas negras, hasta las rodillas.

Y no sabría explicar cuanto orgullo me daba verme caminando de la mano de un hombre así, de un hombre que podía deshilachar el mundo con tan solo desearlo, o eso creía yo.

Llegamos al santuario, subimos sin pronunciar palabras las 3 primeras casas e irrumpimos el silencio que reinaba en Cáncer. Yo quería dejar escapar miles y miles de preguntas a mi prometedor de fantasías, pero en ese mismo instante, me di cuenta de que no conocía su nombre, con duro trabajo, me sabía el mío.

-Disculpe… – Dije, con voz chillona y tímida- ¿Qué haremos aquí¿Cómo debo llamarle¿Cuál es su nombre? – El hombre me miró con desdén, pero inmediatamente cambió su rostro a uno más gentil, como en el pueblo. Aun no se acostumbraba a una pequeña presencia a su lado.

-Máximo es mi nombre. Desde hoy; no harás más cosas que entrenar para ser mi sucesor y servir a tu Diosa Atenea. Y llámame como desees hacerlo, cangrejo- Respondió con el rostro serio, yéndose a sentar en un banco, casi a la salida del templo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las escaleras hacia géminis y con una mano me hizo una seña para que acudiera a su lado- Tienes que aprender quien eres y quien serás durante el resto de tu vida. Con que honor lucharás y como servirás a tus hermanos de armas y a tu Respetable diosa. Recuerda, en la vida solo hay dos caminos: El de hacer las cosas bien, orgullosamente y con honor, y el de echarte a perder corrompiéndote por tu poder y estancándote en el delirio de que eres el mas poderoso. El poder no es nada, si no sabes usarlo, Cangrejo – Me dijo con calma, mirándome con sus grandes ojos negros.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejó informarle a mi madre que vendría para acá? Eso cae entre la mentira y más tarde en el sufrimiento para ella. Quiero todo lo que me ofrece, me gusta mucho estar a su lado… pero no quiero que lloré mi mamá ¿Qué dirá cuando no me vea? No, no. Debo volver –Repliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza e imaginando el rostro lloroso de mi madre

-Ella nunca hubiera permitido que vinieras a mi lado. Te hubiera cortado las alas y te habría enjaulado para que nunca fueras _a lo desconocido_, ese es el sentimiento de toda madre. Y ella, no está ajena a esos sentimientos, Cangrejo. Cada quien nace bajo el poder de una estrella, y en el firmamento… – Susurró, mirando el cielo, mientras el sol comenzaba a desvanecerse, para dar asilo a la luna- la constelación de cáncer brilló, anunciando tu estrella. La tuya entre miles ¿Entiendes eso? En cada generación, solo hay un sucesor y así como yo te encontré a ti gracias a la constelación, tú encontraras uno próximo, y la cadena seguirá sin detenerse…

Y esa constelación fue mi condena, entre dudas, horrores y tragedias, fue y ha sido mi condena. Perdí todo cuanto pude poseer en el mundo humano, me infiltré en el firmamento prohibido, para viajar entre demonios y Ángeles oscuros. Seguí en mal pasos el mal camino y me hice pequeño en medio de mi terror y odio, odio a la nada, odio a quienes me rodearon firmemente. Esos seres que compartían el aura dorada como yo y que habían entrenado fiel y noblemente, mientras me aplastaban sin querer, con el poder de su fuerza ¡Fue la envidia la que me redujo¡Me hizo un insecto ponzoñoso! Y… No me admiro de aquello, simplemente ahora me marca el alma como un hierro incandescente, me tortura mentalmente y me aplasta contra el suelo de mis pecados y horrores cometidos.

Por la vida que di, me fui dando cuenta de todo el mal que emanaba de mis poros. Si tan solo¡Si tan solo el no hubiera muerto! Me ensucié ante el concepto de la muerte ¿Cómo pudo un hombre tan noble y generoso morir de una manera tan sencilla? Máximo, mi querido maestro enfermó después de 8 años de entrenamiento… Me dejó solo y de bruces en un mundo ajeno a mi. El lo era todo para mí y cuanto deseé que volviera, lo eché de menos todo el tiempo que he seguido con vida… Tantos cuestionamientos de por que no vino por mi también esa muerte. Simplemente me dejó solo y depositó en manos extrañas a mi noble –en ese tiempo- …corazón. Ese hombre de piel blanca e inmensos ojos negros, dominantes e imponentes… Pudriéndose bajo tierra, siendo comido por las alimañas que muerden la carne muerta. Esa mentalidad tan llena de conocimiento y fuerza. Si somos inmunes a miles de cosas ¿Por qué no lo somos ante la enfermedad? Athena ¿Por qué no nos proteges de eso? Al menos así hubiera sido con él… No merecía morir, no así.

Ahora yo escribo con este sentimiento atorado en la garganta. Mi diosa, he perdido, he perdido todo cuanto he tenido alguna vez. Dejé lejos la dignidad y la mente limpia por venganza –estupida venganza- a todo lo que alguna vez me ha sucedido. No sabia como seguir adelante sin esas sencillas normas que regían sobre mi vida. El me apartó de mis padres y la mortalidad me apartó de él. Me aventó en el camino de otro coloso, al que no le importaba nada.

Un hombre alto, según recuerdo. De abundante cabello castaño y piel demasiado blanca como para vivir al sol de Grecia. Recuerdo sus ojos, como si fuera lo único que poseía aquel hombre: Eran fríos, inexpresivos al igual que su rostro y del color del imperioso fuego. Su tono de voz nunca era medido y me trataba peor que un amo lo hace con su esclavo. Hasta no verme hundido en el fango y el cuerpo moreteado, sonreía como nunca. Hasta no sacudirme con sus voraces manos y dejarme casi desnucado, reía como si mirara una escena cómica en algún teatro. Os juro con todo el peso de mi alma, nunca odié a ningún otro ser humano de esa manera. Y también os revelo algo: Nunca os odie tan crecientemente a ustedes como en ese momento, por permitir que tan cruel trato fuera permitido… ¿Pero a quien pedía ayuda? Si la única persona que podía asistirme, según las normas, era el mismo; el ser que casi me dejaba al borde de la muerte, para despertarme de alguna osada manera, cuando descubría que su _pupilo _estaba ya por morir ¡Maldita sea; como lo odio aun!

Entre tanta pesadilla y maltrato, tenía sueños aun, anhelos y uno de ellos era poseer la armadura ¡Hermosa Armadura de Cáncer! Si hay algo (Con respeto a Athena) que en ese mundo de huesos rotos y maldiciones, me mantuviera con vida: era el anhelo de algún día ser portador de la armadura dorada de Cáncer y también juré que como fuera la iba a conseguir. Sin darme cuenta que con ese juramento estaba enterrando la memoria de Máximo y todos sus años de dedicado entrenamiento. Pero es que era tan fácil de usar, mi mente era tan fácil de borrar y de volver a ser usada… Que me doy pena yo mismo, me tengo lastima y pienso en miles de cosas que podrían devolverme aquel mágico sueño de algún día ser como él. Sin importar el nivel de mi poder.

-El se fue a cuidar su estrella en alguna parte del firmamento, junto a nuestra querida constelación y desde su sitio me aguarda y vigila con afecto –Murmuré mirando su tumba, el mismo día que había sido enterrado- Máximo, tu memoria será siempre un cuadro nítido en mi pared de recuerdos. Duermes para siempre y prometo a tu nombre y alma; servir con fervor a lo que me enseñaste a creer –añadí, soltando un par de flores blancas en la tierra recién cavada, pensando en que solo 2 meses antes, él aun estaba enseñándome los principios del _limpio _combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba conmigo.

-Simplemente ya no existe, se murió y en ese sucio espacio de tierra es donde estará hasta hacerse polvo –escuché tras de mí. Esas palabras me habían dado un frío navajazo en la espalda y con lentitud volteé a ver quien era tan irrespetuoso para expresarse así de un muerto- No te doy ni un día para "que te recuperes de tu reciente perdida". Nada de eso. Comienzas de nuevo el entrenamiento dentro de 2 horas. Aun te quedan 2 años para que estés listo y malamente me voy a encargar de ti, mocoso – Masculló, casi escupiendo con asco las palabras que salían de su boca. Cuando volví totalmente el rostro para verle con desprecio, se echó a reír a todo pulmón, burlándose abiertamente de mi expresión; lo que me calentó la cabeza de inmediato- Me llamo Cesar, 'Caballero de Triangulo Austral' y me dirás maestro, no me hablaras de '_tu_' y harás absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga. Conocerás al mejor amigo del diablo, niño – Agregó con burla, después se encogió de hombros y tomó aire para decir algo mas- No se, tal vez te sirva rezarle a tu difunto maestro, tal vez salga de su tumba y te ayude cuando me chilles que no puedes mas, que te deje descansar o morir de una vez.

Entonces, ese no fue un buen empezar y sabía que no serían dos años de vida. Prácticamente el niño que Máximo había entrenado y criado, había muerto con él y sus restos habían quedado en aquella misma tumba. Mi carácter fue cambiando, me hice huraño, persistente, grosero y… me convertí en un asesino, para caer en lo más bajo que puede llegar un 'caballero'.

Un maldito asesino de hombres, mujeres y niños por igual ¡Y nunca me puse a pensar que tal vez a quien hería o mataba podía ser mi madre o mi padre! Me hice en algo aterrador, comprendía con todo esplendor por que mis compañeros me miraban con asco y huían de mi lado, como si yo fuera un leproso. Pero no me importaba y reía como loco cuando miraba el martirio que sufrían mis mascaras muertas en mi templo. En aquél templo que antes oliera a incienso y a té ¡Dios¡Máximo era tal vez el mejor caballero de toda la orden dorada en su tiempo! No en fuerza, como el dijo, si no de corazón. Por que le llegué a descubrir murmurando para si mismo el remordimiento que sentía al haberme apartado de mi madre, todo cuan mal podía haber echo, le calaba hasta los huesos de malestar y pena. Aunque, descubrí que él también tenía una mala reputación, le nombraban '_Coloso de piedra_' y aseguraban que carecía de sentimiento. Esto es lógico, es dado por que todo caballero de cáncer debe tener tal reputación, es como un arma a nuestro favor.

Pero ¿En que demonios me convertí yo? Os dejo la respuesta a ustedes…

De pronto ya me veía como el caballero de cáncer, asistiendo a ceremonias en conmemoración a Athena ¡Pura falsedad de Saga en ese momento! Sin embargo, yo había dejado de creer en ella. Athena, os dejé al olvido por voluntad, carecía de toda fuerza que alguna vez poseí y me vi envuelto en todo tipo de mentiras. Desde el momento que el destino marcó mi corazón con la espesura de la oscuridad, alejé la luz de mi alma, os alejé de mi, Athena. Yo necesitaba tenerte allí para creer en ti ¡Necesitaba respirar vuestro aire fragante de perfume¡Necesitaba miraros en cada asistencia a vuestras asambleas, empalarme con vuestra presencia! Pero no estabas ahí, gracias a nuestra incompetencia…

Y entonces seguí matando, juzgando con mi propio libro de pecados. A todo quien se cruzará de mi camino: buenos, malos, inocentes o culpables. Todos serían un buen trofeo más. Todos harían y seguirían haciendo que los visitantes se alejaran de mi templo, por repugnancia al apreciarles en las paredes, en los techos o en el suelo. Y me hacían mentir, me hacían decir que deseaba todo aquello, que era feliz de esa manera. Que no quería a nadie junto a mí. Mi luz era mirar el fondo de mi templo y mi oscura perdición era tener amistad con la vida.

Ahora, ahora estoy tan sólo como lo estaré siempre. A menos que me llegué una pequeña alma para sucederme. Pero no creo que sea conveniente, mi paciencia es poca y en veces ni yo mismo me tolero. De vez en cuando, me llega visita, el caballero de Piscis osa molestar mi silencio sepulcral e invade mi estancia con sus risotadas un tanto femeninas. Me aturde su presencia, pero al menos él no me juzga tan repelentemente como lo hacen los demás, solo se limita a estar allí, para ser insultado, golpeado incluso… y para escuchar. Es un buen amigo, pero por mi naturaleza apartada y arisca, me es mejor estar sólo. Por que sólo fue como aprendí a vivir, aprendí a reconocer el bien y el mal, separarlos en caminos diferentes y como nunca soy ordenado, a marchar en medio de esos dos caminos. Pero ese es mi secreto, o lo era, hasta el momento.

Según veo, las cosas están mejorando entre todos ellos, caballeros dorados vuelven a estrecharse las manos y unos, pese a al orgullo, se sonríen fingidamente. Pero yo no puedo estar entre eso. No puedo caminar entre hombres que me repudian y desearían verme mil veces muerto antes que estrecharme la mano. Aun murmuran la monstruosa decoración de Cáncer, cuando aquellas mascaras –almas encerradas- han sido liberadas por mi decisión y ahora descansan, bajo el juicio de quien tenga ese derecho sobre ellas. El hombre es muy rencoroso, lo digo con tata experiencia que es por eso que les comprendo a ellos. Mascara mortal siempre seguirá siendo el asesino despiadado de niños y mujeres ante sus ojos. Y Mascara Mortal seguirá estando sólo hasta que encuentre aquella nueva brillante luz en el firmamento, que anuncie una nueva llegada.

No siento dolor por sus palabras o desaires ¡Creanme loco sus altezas! Pero me divierte cuando me insultan, río y río y no paro hasta que el estomago me duele, me hacer ver el lado cómico de mi vida y le dan sabor a la existencia. Es exquisito cuando alguien te odia y te insulta de todo tipo de maneras, es delicioso ver sus caras muriéndose de coraje y de rabia, mientras yo continuo riendo. No los odio, no. Esos 12 u 11 hombres dorados 'compañeros' míos tienen también sus historias, y puedo jurar que en cada una de ella habrá algo duro y mas horroroso que en la mía. Sin embargo, no creo que alguno de ellos haya tenido un maestro, un padre, tan esplendido como lo tuve yo algún tiempo.

Pero si creo que fui el más tonto de todos nosotros, el manipulable e idiota. Que echó a la borda tantos años de aprendizaje y se dejó llevar por una ambición. Ahora me miro nuevamente al espejo, mi mueca de reproche me recuerda algo. No cambiaré más mi manera de ser, he cambiado interiormente y he readoptado con madurez mis viejas enseñanzas. Pero andar estrechando manos y fingiendo amistad con todos ellos solo por quedar bien ¡Jamás! Será mejor que el tiempo lo salde todo con su repercutida calma. Mascara mortal no moverá un solo pie en busca de aquellos que le consideran algo podrido aun…

Aunque si quisiera y pidiera un último deseo en el mundo: Seria verle de nuevo a él. Pedirle perdón frente a frente y explicarle tantas cosas…

"Aquí os doy fin a vuestra lectura Respetable Patriarca

El tiempo me enseñó bien, creo yo, se me hicieron duras las experiencias

Pero tal vez si dieron fruto con su persistencia."

_Señor, No me pida leer esto ante ellos. No me lo pida que no lo haré ¡No!_

**Por:_ Mascara Mortal, Caballero Dorado de Cáncer_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**FDA: Agradecimientos a mis lectores. De la nada esta historia voló a mi cabeza y se posó finalmente aquí, no digo que sea la verdadera biografía de este maravilloso caballero, pero es al menos algo que a mi me gustó imaginar. Ya era tiempo de aunque sea una aparición sorpresa creo yo. Este pequeño One-shot se los he ofrecido con toda la inspiración que me surgió en el momento, solamente para ustedes. Sus Opiniones serán respondidas (si son anónimas) en mi Profile o directamente a sus correos. Espero volver pronto, solo para dar a leer lo que imagino…**_

_**PD: No me sabía el verdadero nombre del maestro de Mascara, así que decidí ponerle así.**_

_**Por: Fantasía de un ángel.**_

**.Até Logo.**


End file.
